


The Sarcasm of a Soldier .

by obijuankenobi010



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, i wish it was cannon, or a show idk please i need obitine content, we need comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obijuankenobi010/pseuds/obijuankenobi010
Summary: Obi-wan was sent on a mission to protect the Duchess Satine of Mandalore along with his Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Things go wrong as Satine and Obi-wan catch feelings.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Sarcasm of a Soldier .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself i need obitine content](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+i+need+obitine+content).



Satine Kryze absolutely hated even the idea of having to be protected by a **jedi** , she was sure that her bodyguards could handle no matter what would come their way. Yet the duchess was interested by the idea of it, and she didn't have a choice anyways. There would be a padawan about her age, and an older master who they'd said was wise. A little part of her wanted the younger one to be cute so she could admire him, but she knew better. She was supposed to be mature, being the duchess and all. Taking care of her people was her job, not having silly daydreams about boys. 

"Duchess!" A voice behind the duchess tugged at her attention. She looked behind and saw the prime minister. He was getting older, but not too old. His hair was still grey though, had been all throughout her life. The minister's wrinkles looked like they were getting worse but she didn't comment on that, that would be horribly rude.

"Hmmm..? Oh!" Satine wondered how long she had been thinking, had it been a while? She hoped not, that would be quite embarrassing. 

"They're here for you," the minister's voice seemed cold and distant, but she decided to shake it off. She realized what he had said a few seconds later, the jedi were here! She stood up, looking at him. Then over at the door. Making sure her posture was _just right_ , she paused before going out. Taking in a breath, her footsteps seemed heavy. Why was she so worried? There was no reason to be. Yet she couldn't seem to stop feeling this way. Looking around, Satine saw them. _Oh- oh god!_ She thinks. He immediately noticed the younger one, the padawan. His eyes, how they sparkled in the sun. Curiously, she couldn't tell what color they were. His face, it was perfect. From his cute hair to his soft lips he was the most handsome man she'd ever met. As soon as she saw his face she knew she'd fallen. He seemed too amazing to be... _real_.

"Hello there!" Even his voice was charming and adorable. Satine thought she'd lose it. He was so lovely and good-looking it made her angry. How? How was he so breathtaking- She was speechless and could only say-

"..Hey." Her voice was so small, like a mouse compared to an elephant. She felt small as well, and stepped back as the padawan came closer to her.

"It's Satine, right? Or do you need to call you Duchess Satine Kryze?" He poked fun at her, but she was too shocked to process it. All she could do was stare. Stare at his cute hair, cute face, cute everything. She saw him grin and tilt his head and she blushed.

"....You can- call me Satine. Just Satine." She tried her best not to make eye contact and looked at the floor. She felt a stirring at the bottom of her stomach and held in a breath. Why was she like this? He was a Jedi anyways, they would never work. But, he was perfect. His smile- and it was directed at _her_. 


End file.
